The Triggerman for Insanity
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a man of many secrets. He never reveals to much, because he knows how much destruction that can cause. But the truth in the matter is, the one causing the most pain, was Law himself. A one-shot about a one way trip to insanity.


**Triggerman for Insanity**

**A Trafalgar Law Story.**

Laughter echoes through the silence, seizing the attention of anyone who would listen. His body resonates with the cackle of his laugh, shaking him in time with the beat. It sings like a long music note that seemingly would not end. A melody set on constant replay. His laughter only gets louder in volume, encompassing the room with a notable ring. The man laughs and laughs and laughs, not ever stopping to breath in precious oxygen.

_Come inside and be afraid,_

_Of this impressive mess I made._

It was a mess indeed. A gory massacre of colors coats the walls; reds and whites and similar colors, all drenching the man as well. A throne of skeleton remains seats the man, marked with gleaming crimson and flesh riddled bones that can make one puke at the sight. Organs are strewed on the floor. The laughing man is chained to the throne, the stakes imbedded into miscellaneous skulls in an attempt to keep him from escaping. The ominous feeling begins to accompany the laughter, morphing the tone into a much darker lullaby. It makes you feel like you could die from simply hearing it.

_If you take a look now you will find,_

_I have thrown away my vice,_

_Done away with paradise._

His trembling clangs and clicks against the bones, creating a drumbeat as a steady drip of blood will plop onto his hand. He would twitch every time, increasing his laughter exponentially as though as he enjoys the feeling of blood. The atmosphere grows dark and cold like nothing coexists aside from the man and his throne.

_See what's going on inside my mind._

_Please let me out._

He is trapped, a captured animal. No one can release the laughing man. No one tries to, for good reason. A cruel man he is, who has drawn more blood than one can count, like a man of surgery. Drenched in blood the laughter would always erupt. He couldn't control it. He never has tried.

_Branded like an animal,_

_I can still feel them burning my mind._

It was all so crystal clear, the reason why the man was chained. It's a fate that he had earned. It was a fate he deserved. Treachery leads his hands, leads him to kill a man. Didn't matter that he was in his crew. All that mattered was if the blood was drawn. Murderous intent drove the very logic and reason from his body. All he knew was what felt good and that is where he dwells in.

_I do believe that you made your message clear._

_I think I am losing my mind._

Without a doubt the man lounges within the clutches of insanity. He was like the King. The triggerman for insanity. For his crew, it was hard to believe. But for one, it was easy to grasp.

_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel._

_Leaving me with images I know are not real._

_Are those words of condemnation that I hear?_

Bepo knew his captain was teetering on the edge of insanity but he never knew how close. He tried to help him through a difficult phase but Bepo, like the rest, became nothing more but a pile of bones, a would-be throne; the cage to his captain's insanity. It's hard to define, how he really lost his mind. All that is clear is the fact that it came from a past we never hear.

_Come inside now I implore._

_Do you think you can restore,_

_The crucial pieces missing from my brain?_

So many things we never hear about. So many things go unheard. Trafalgar Law is a mystery all his own. And he refuses to let the secrets unfold. No one understands the truth behind his insanity and no one will. All who care are dead and gone, killed by his very own hands. There's no safe place to hide. He isn't in the right frame of mind. You can be important; you can be dear to his heart. But once he enters in this stage, none of that matters in the end. All of us are demons in his eyes. Specimens to dissect on his surgery table; the target a triggerman must seek. Don't you dare trust the laughing man, no matter how he is acting at the time. They all lead to the same place; insanity.

_What seems to be the matter, dear?_

_Why do you cry and shake with fear?_

_I've only had the best of me insane._

The laughter begins to die down like a song coming to an end. Realization sinks in, telling him the position he is in. Being chained to the ivory structure, his trembling only grows worse. Not from his blissful 'bout of insanity. He shakes from fear, knowing exactly what he had done; the extent his insanity took him too.

_Please let me out._

_Please let me out._

_Please let me out._

He struggles against the chains, tugging and pulling the metal in a half attempt at escaping. His stomach churns with sickening bile that rises in his throat, threatening to leave his orifice. His crew. His crew. _His crew._ Why had it been his crew? Why had they been near him? Why had they suffered? His breath catches in his throat. Tears sting his eyes. Why? His crew is gone, for no good reason. A strangled cry escapes Law as more realization assaults him. They were all gone. They were all dead. And he had been the one to kill them. He, the captain, murdered his own crew.

_I don't know how much I can take._

_The secret thoughts inside me wake._

The grief shatters what little sanity he has left. It numbs his whole body with a feeling like no other. Repeated convictions of himself arise like an inner conflict. He hates himself, so much right now. More than anything, he wishes it was his blood dripping into the room like rain. He wishes he was in his crew's place.

_I've lost what was within me._

That final sane part snaps. It severs, never to be mended again.

_Oh sweet insanity!_

Law embraces the insanity he is so easily acquainted with. That is the only blissful place remaining. He has nothing left anyway. What's the point of fighting anymore? He is a monster. The triggerman for insanity.

_Now I try again to find,_

_The thing that was my mind._

But it's long gone.

_Behold the undersigned,_

_Who said I've lost my mind?_

There's no denying what little piece of him that existed is gone without a trace.

_I've lost my mind…._

Trafalgar Law is gone. He's become the triggerman for insanity.

**-Soul Spirit-**

**Song is Perfect Insanity by Disturbed.**

**I'm starting a One Piece 'What if' campaign. Any suggestions/requests for any scenario/any character can be commented in the reviews. I will write literally whatever you want related to One Piece. It can be a one-shot, or several stories. Doesn't matter. Just review with your request! If you're a guest, go by a recognizable name! **


End file.
